<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Leave Her Now by Whosdaboss4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201170">You Can Leave Her Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4'>Whosdaboss4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cersei is alright, F/M, Mature Married Life, Tyrion is dead or excommunicated from family, Tywin is an ASSHOLE, barely edited, mature for language, mid-life crises, not beta’d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At her youngest child’s wedding, Brienne gets an epiphany via an insult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Leave Her Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my drive for a while. It started off as notes for a longer fic.  But after rereading it, I like the sparseness and vagueness of it. So, here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lords and Ladies, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jaime Lannister”, the Septon announced.</p><p>Brienne weeps ever harder.</p><p>As Jaime and his bride recess down the aisle of the Sept; he stops at Brienne and wipes her tears.</p><p>“Mumma, don’t cry”, her son says gently.  </p><p>“I’m just so happy for you both.  Just ignore me, JJ”,  Brienne says with a sniffle.  Then she playfully swats at his arm.</p><p>Her new good daughter, Rosmund leans in for a firm hug.  Then her boy and his wife continue down the aisle beaming at their well wishers.  Two young beauties with the future rolled out for them like royalty and the world at their feet.</p><p>**********</p><p>It’s a strange feeling watching your baby get married.  She’s done it 4 times now.  JJ is the last.</p><p>***********</p><p>Brienne is good and tipsy two hours into the reception at the Red Keep.  It starts quiet and conservative as most society events do, but as the libations flow, the atmosphere loosens.  She dances.  She gossips and giggles with Margaery -  who still can’t believe she and Brienne’s children married one another.  She plays her part as mother of the groom.</p><p>“Well, my Rosie is a Lannister, now”, Margaery quips with a cheeky grin. “Any advice?”</p><p>Both women are in their late 40s.  But Margaery still looks vibrant. She’s gained some weight, but it only made her figure more shapely.  Her mother of the bride gown sexily reveals her decolletage and trim waist.  Even Margaery’s graying mane is still thick and lush. </p><p> Brienne does not look vibrant.  She went from ugly to matronly.  At least, when she was young, she had a firm body.  Now, she’s soft and lumpy.  </p><p>Brienne looks toward her in-laws.  The pride is poised in the back of the ballroom.  At 78, Tywin Lannister still runs the family with a golden fist.  He’s holding court and surrounded by the family and members of his firm.  Except JJ.  Her boy is smart.  Oh, he has teeth, but he always knew working for Tywin is soul crushing.  He knows because it happened to his father for whom he is named.  JJ is in medical school.  </p><p>“What’s up with Jaime?” Margaery asks as she follows Brienne’s line of sight.</p><p>Her husband, Jaime Sr. is brooding at the edges of the group of sycophants.  Drink in hand as is the norm of late.  Her husband is still the most beautiful man she’s even seen.  Even his dad bod turns heads.  </p><p>Brienne shrugs sadly.  “That is the million dragon question.”  </p><p>*********</p><p>Brienne is resting her feet on a sofa behind a pillar in the ballroom. Why it’s there, she doesn’t know.  It’s as if the Gods know she needs to hide.  All of the smiling and chit chat drains her.   JJ and Rosmund have left to start their honeymoon.  Her daughters have left with their spouses and children.  She wonders when is the appropriate time from the mother of the groom to sneak out. </p><p>She hears voices and footsteps.   Her good father speaks.  There’s never been anything good about him.</p><p>“So, that’s it.  You’ve done your duty.  Although, JJ’s got too much of <b>her</b> in him.  A maester” Tywin scoffs.  “At least Joanna’s got some Lannister in her.  How is she doing on the Stark account?”</p><p>“Fine, Father,” Jaime replies.  </p><p>“Where’s your frumpy, introverted wife? She should be hosting,” a pause, then he continues, “you can leave her now.  I won’t hold it against you,” Tywin says as if he’s discussing the weather.</p><p>She hears Jaime’s exasperated sigh, but he says nothing.  Jaime used to defend her.  Jaime used to curse Tywin or any other snarling lion if they dared to speak out of turn to her.  Now, he just sighs.  And drinks.  And says nothing.  Brienne holds her breath.  Their footsteps retreat.  Brienne is frozen.  She does not cry.  She thinks about Tywin’s words “You can leave her now”.  She turns the words over and over.  </p><p>Suddenly, Brienne is determined.  As determined as she was when left Tarth to marry Jaime.  As determined as when her father warned her against it.  </p><p>Brienne slips out of the ballroom.  Then she runs.  Yes, frumpy and ugly Brienne; she runs out of the Red Keep as guests and staff stare agape.  Outside on the long circle drive, she pulls out her phone and orders a car.  She turns and stares up at the ancient Keep as she waits.</p><p>Then she thinks of all of the noble ladies throughout history, standing at that very spot, wishing to be free.  And Brienne, can be free.  So she laughs.  “You can leave her now” is her mantra.  She doesn’t stop until she flops down on her father’s porch swing on Tarth.   Then it hits her.  Free.  She still doesn’t cry.  </p><p>She goes into the house and settles in. She turns back on her phone.  It’s only been 8 hours since she left the Red Keep until she flopped down on her father’s porch swing.  Jaime texted several times and left messages.  Brienne deletes them without reading or listening.  She’s always weak when it comes to Jaime.  </p><p>She reads her daughter’s texts and listens to their voice messages .  They are worried.  Brienne tells her girls not to worry.  She tells them not to worry their baby brother during his honeymoon.  Joanna, the lioness, says Jaime is sick with worry.  The twins agree.  Brienne tells them she left a note.  She doesn’t tell her daughters what it says.  </p><p>**********</p><p>The note says: “‘You can leave her now.’  I went ahead and did it for you.”</p><p>**********</p><p>The days are peaceful and quiet.  Jaime texts once a day.  Brienne doesn’t read them.  </p><p>***********</p><p>A week later, JJ calls.  He’s worried about his mother.  He’s worried about his father.  She consoles her son.  Then she asks how was YiTi.   </p><p>“YiTi?  Mumma, you left Dad.  He’s leaving for Tarth on Saturday”, JJ says.</p><p>“Tell him I’ll see him if and when I’m ready”, Brienne says.  JJ gasps.</p><p>How can she explain to her newly wedded baby boy that the years can get away from you?  That living can dull technicolor dreams into monotone reality.  That aging is a bitch.  </p><p>“Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. Go and enjoy your wife,” Brienne says finally.</p><p>*********</p><p>Saturday arrives.  A limousine pulls up in front of the circular drive of her father’s house.  Brienne swings on the porch as she waits for Jaime to get out of the vehicle.  When Cersei rises from the limo dressed to the nines in a white pants suit, Brienne is shocked.   She and her good sister aren’t friends.  They aren’t enemies either.  They aren’t anything.</p><p>***********</p><p>“I told you years ago if you ever hurt Jaime, I’d make you pay”, Cersei says with no bite.</p><p>Brienne recovers from her shock.  Now, Brienne is insulted.  She wonders if she could get away with dumping Cersei into the sea.  </p><p>“I don’t care, Cersei”, Brienne says, tiredly.</p><p>Cersei steps onto the porch.  She sits next to Brienne.  Then, Cersei looks around;  at the house, the grounds and finally, at the sea.</p><p>“I miss this place.  I miss Selwyn”, Cersei says on an exhale.  Brienne looks at Cersei in surprise.  Brienne didn’t know Cersei knew her father well enough to miss him.</p><p>Cersei looks at the sea and watches the waves.  “After Robert and I split up, I was a bit depressed.  Glad my marriage was over, but I was numb.  I was rudderless.  The kids were grown.  If I wasn’t a wife or mother anymore, so who was I?”</p><p>She looks at Brienne.  Brienne nods.  Cersei continues.</p><p>“I was in a hotel bar on Storm’s End.  Bored and getting drunk.  Your father passed by with a group of men, he does a double take and sits beside me.  We talked for an hour at that bar.  He finally tells me ‘Be who I always wanted to be.’  So that’s what I did.”</p><p>Brienne still doesn’t know what Cersei does now.  But she looks happy.  Less sneering and less tightly wound.  Friendlier.</p><p>Cersei smirks.  “I wanted to fuck him, but he said that would be weird.  Instead we became friends.  Just friends.”  Brienne’s eyes were wide.  “We’d talk once a week.  Just a quick chat.  I’d come and visit once a month.”</p><p>Brienne tries to choose her words.  “Daddy and I weren’t on good terms for a long time.  He never told me about you and him.  Your friendship.”</p><p>Cersei grins.  “Selwyn wanted you and I to develop our friendship naturally.  I couldn’t tell him how horrible we’d all had been to you.  Jaime and I should have protected you.  We should have protected Tyrion.  We Lannisters are a rotten bunch.  My father is the worst of them.  I’m not much better.  Tyrion was,” she paused on a sniffle, “better.  Jaime is the best, but still fucked up by normal standards.  I apologize on behalf of all of them.  For all of it.”</p><p>Brienne’s eyes are about to leave their sockets.  </p><p>Cersei turns her body completely toward Brienne.  Brienne notices their differences.  Cersei in her mid 50s, is still gorgeous and can pass for her late 30s.  Cersei has had fabulous surgeons.</p><p>“My brother is miserable.  But I know being married to him”, she pauses.  “No, being married to our family was miserable.  So to honor Selwyn, to pay my debt to him; I will help you,” Cersei says.</p><p>“I don’t need your help”, Brienne says.</p><p>“So you are going to hide away from the world for the rest of your life?  Selwyn showed me some of your work.  You’re good.  Start writing again.  You can leave her now, that persona you put on to deal with us”, Cersei smirks knowingly.</p><p>“I want.  I want to feel like myself again, but I don’t remember how”, Brienne's voice cracks.  Then she cries.  Cersei wraps her arms around Brienne’s broad shoulders and lets her cry.</p><p>“Let’s help you remember”, Cersei says.</p><p>***********</p><p>Cersei stays for 3 days.  Both women field calls and texts from their children. They talk and cook and drink her father’s wine.  The second night, Brienne’s cousin Ellen comes over.  The 3 women eat crab, corn and potatoes and drink whisky.  They talk about their children, their men, their losses and their victories.</p><p>The third night, Cersei sits Brienne on the porch swing, flips on the porch light and dashes back into the house.  She comes out with an easel and charcoal and thick paper.  </p><p>Brienne eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.  Cersei smirks and tells her to get comfortable.  Brienne leans on an arm of porch swing, then she thinks better of it.  Brienne stands and leans on a column that supports part of the second floor.  Cersei nods approvingly.</p><p>Once done, the women analyze the result.  </p><p>Brienne grimaces.  “My ass is too big.”</p><p>Cersei disagrees.  “I’d kill to have your ass.  Trust me, I’ve asked.  Too dangerous.  My surgeon says the technology isn’t there yet.</p><p>Brienne turns slowly to her good sister.  “I’d kill to have your everything else.”</p><p>Then they both laugh and laugh until tears stream from their eyes.  </p><p>Cersei turns serious.  “I love my brother.  So please tell him what you want to do.”</p><p>“I don’t know yet”, Brienne sighs.</p><p>“Then tell him that”, Cersei explains.</p><p>*********</p><p>The next morning, Brienne walks Cersei to her limo.  They hug and then Cersei’s gone.</p><p>Brienne walks into town and buys a frame for the drawing. Cersei wrote in the corner: “You can leave her now.”  Then signed her name.</p><p>When Brienne gets home, she calls Jaime.  He answers on the first ring, but says nothing.  </p><p>“I don’t know what to say.  I don’t know what I want to do.  I don’t like who I’ve become with you.  I don’t like who I’ve become, period.  I can’t live in King’s Landing in that cold house and be around those cold people.  I still love you, but I can’t be there.  I can’t be her.  Anymore”, the words rush out of Brienne’s mouth like a flood.</p><p>“Okay.  Okay.  I love you.  Whatever you want.  Whatever you need.  Can I see you?”  Jaime asks.</p><p>“Yes”, Brienne says without hesitation.</p><p>**********</p><p>Brienne expects Jaime to arrive on a Saturday.  The next morning, she sees the back of his blond and gray haired head leaning against a beach chair.  He’s far out on the beach.  Near the edge of the water.  </p><p>She’s drawn to him.  Like she always is.  When she’s close, he speaks without looking at her.</p><p>“Good morning, Love”, he speaks above the roaring waves.</p><p>“Good morning, Dear”, she replies in their usual greeting.  </p><p>“Come, sit.  The waves are relaxing”, Jaime says. </p><p>Brienne starts to shiver. “No, I’m not dressed. It’s still cold.”  He turns to look her over.  Her robe is short.  Her feet bare.  He licks his lips.</p><p>That look sends her rushing back to her father’s house.  When she reaches the door, she looks over her shoulder.  Jaime is still turned in the beach chair, still watching her.  She can’t tell his expression, but she can feel the heat coming from him.  </p><p>In her bedroom, she sits on the bed unable to move.  She doesn’t want to give into him so quickly.  Then she thinks she wasn’t really angry at him.  She was tired of that life and who they were in it.  “You can leave her now”, she says out loud.</p><p>And right now, she wants to fuck him.  What happens tomorrow or next year, she doesn’t care to think about.</p><p>She takes a shower.  When she goes back into her bedroom, Jaime is sitting on the bed.  </p><p>“I quit.  Tywin disowned me.  But we’ll be okay”, Jaime looks at Brienne hopefully.</p><p>Selwyn left Brienne some money. More than enough.  Being okay was never in any doubt.  Except she says, “It was blood money.  So fuck him.”  </p><p>Jaime smirks and nods.  Brienne drops her towel and tilts her head.  Jaime’s eyes lock with hers.  He stands and takes his clothes off.  Brienne walks into his arms.  </p><p>They kiss and kiss and kiss as if to breathe life into the other.  Jaime thrillingly picks Brienne up and lays her on the bed like she’s still young and innocent and precious.  Not a middle-aged mother and grandmother.</p><p>They lick and suck and nibble and pinch and caress each other while moaning and gasping and whispering filthy things in each other ears.  And when they fuck, Brienne rides him vigorously like a 20 year old.  Brienne knees are not in the best shape.  She knows she’ll need to take ibuprofen later.  But it’s so worth it.</p><p>They come at the same time.  They know each other so well.  Brienne collapses onto Jaime’s chest.  Smiling.</p><p>“Are you still leaving me?” Jaime asks carefully when they can breathe normally.</p><p>“No, I’m leaving him”, Brienne replies while pointing to Jaime’s rumpled business attire he unceremoniously kicked off before they fucked each other senseless.</p><p>Jaime grins and pulls Brienne tighter.  “He’s as good as gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>